Breath Deeply
by aeval
Summary: Santana starts her first day at her new job and meets a student that reminds her of everyone she's forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Santana starts her first day at her new job and meets a student that reminds her of everything she's forgotten.

Santana pushed open her office door; A wooden desk was placed in the middle of the small space with a computer placed on the edge. Two chairs were placed in front of it and one was situated behind. She looked at the blank cream walls and walked over to crack the window open.

"It's not much." Kurt smiled, as he leaned against the door frame. Kurt had grown into a statuesque man, his hair was similar to the way he wore it in High school and he was dressed in crisply pressed dress pants and a white dress shirt covered by a patterned vest.

"Its great." She smiled, putting her box on the desk. "Thank you so much for the tip. The school is great."

"Well, when I heard that there was a guidance position open I thought of you. Plus, we need some new blood around here." He replied.

The Woodstock School was a private high school in New York City. Santana and Kurt both majored in education in University; Kurt in Music Theory and English and Santana in History. About half way through university she decided that she wanted to become a guidance councillor and she went to Graduate school for social work. Kurt had tipped her off that there was an opening at the school he had worked for since he did his student teaching. The Woodstock School was heavily influenced by the arts and the academics are amazing. She interviewed for the job and somehow she managed to secure the position. The school was from first grade to twelfth, so she'd be dealing with students of all development levels.

After a while of organizing, Santana finally got her office to a decent level of presentation. She had covered her wall with pictures she had taken, bumper stickers, maps and she had a colourful tapestry covering the larger wall. She flipped through the student roster on the computer when a last name caught her attention. _Puckerman._

_

* * *

_

The first few day's passed by without issue, she saw a few of the upperclassmen about behaviour issues but other than that no problems were had.

"Santana?" Her boss asked from the doorway.

"Yes, Sir." She answered quickly, looking up from her note's.

"How many times am I going to have to remind you to all me Matt?" He smiled.

"A few more." She smirked, "What can I do for you?"

"I have a new student who's had some difficulty integrating." He explained as he handed her the file. "She's from a small town and I want to make the transition easier for her, so I thought I'd send her to you."

"For sure, I totally can understand. I moved from a small town so I relate. What grade is she in?"

"She's going into third." He replied, "Her name is Elizabeth."

"Great Sir, just send her in whenever."

"Mrs. Lopez?" A small voice called out from the doorway. Santana looked up and locked eyes with an exact replica of Quinn Fabric when they had me.

"Elizabeth?" Santana cocked her head to the side as the girl nodded. "Come sit down." The little girl came and sat down. "How are you today."

"Fine." The girl whispered, "Am I in trouble?"

"No sweetheart." She smiled, "Principal Ross told me that you just moved here and I wanted to check out how you were. Do you want to tell me about yourself?"

"Um." She thinks, "I like horses. My daddy say's that he's going to get me one someday. He's going to be famous one day." Elizabeth explains, "He plays guitar."

"Really?" Santana asked, intrigued. "That's pretty cool." The little girl nods, "What about you mommy? What does she do?"

"She's a lawyer." Elizabeth shrugged, "It's kinda lame. My daddies job is so much cooler. Anyway, That's why we had to move here; because of her job."

"How are you liking New York?"

"It's different and noisy."

"Where did you move here from."

"Ohio."


	2. Chapter 2

Santana smiled at the tiny blonde that sat across from her. "So, Elizabeth tell me how you are liking school."

"My name is not Elizabeth." She countered with a stern look on her face. "It's Echo."

"Echo?" She replied, "Why is Echo your nickname?"

"I don't know, my mum calls me Echo." The girl shrugged, "The school's okay, I guess. Some of the girls are kinda mean to me because I don't have all the cool new toys and stuff."

"I'm sorry about that. Don't let them bother you too much. I knew a bunch of girls like that when I was in school."

"Did you get picked on allot?" Echo asked. Santana sighed.

"Not really, but I know how it feels." She replied, as the bell rung. "Alright, Echo. I think that's the sigh that you should head to lunch, come back to talk to me anytime."

"Thanks, Mrs. Lopez." The girl smiled before bouncing off to the cafeteria.

* * *

Echo started coming to see Santana a few times a week, one afternoon Santana was filling out some paperwork on the computer when the school secretary's head popped in the door.

"Santana?" She asked, Santana looked up.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I have Elizabeth Puckerman's mother here to see you." Santana perked up when the girls name was mentioned.

"Sure, send her in." Santana replied. She would finally be able to check if her suspicions were correct, that Echo was Quinn's daughter. She closed her laptop and quickly threw her paper Starbucks cup into the garbage. She heard heels tap into her office and her raised her eyes to gaze directly into hazel ones.

"Santana?" Quinn questioned, her eyebrows arching as she saw her former friend. "Wow, small world."

"I thought she was yours." Santana smiled softly, "Please come sit." Quinn strode into the room and sat down simply in the chair across the desk from her former friend.

"I had no idea that the Mrs. Lopez she keeps talking about was you?" Quinn said not believing that this was happening.

"Miss." Santana corrected, "I'm not married."

"Oh sorry." Quinn blushed, "How did you end up here?"

"Q." Santana interrupted, "Why don't we catch up later and talk about Elizabeth right now?"

"Oh right, sure."

* * *

Santana slung her brief case over her shoulder as she walked out of school with Quinn. She looked over at the girl, taking in her appearance after 8 years. She had longer hair then when she was in school, but other than that she looked exactly the same.

"You look good, Quinn." Santana smiled, as they walked toward the parking lot.

"You do too, Santana." The blonde replied, "Um. Do you maybe want to come over for coffee? I mean I know it might not be okay because Echo's one of your students, but I don't know anyone else in the city."

"It's cool, Q." The Latina replied, "I can come hang out."

Santana sat across from Quinn at the blonde's kitchen table, her hands cupped around a mug of tea.

"So." She started, "How did you end up in New York?"

"We were living near Kent, where I went to school; but after I graduated law school I got a job and they offered me a position at their headquarters in Manhattan."

"Congratulations." Santana replied, "So… are you still with Puck?"

"What has she told you?" Quinn asked, tilting her head towards Echo who was sitting in front of the television.

"She's said that her father had promised her a horse and that he was going to be a rockstar."

Quinn rolled her eyes and pushed her hair back behind her ears, "She would say that." the blonde sighed, "Puck's… Puck… Quite honestly that's all that can be said, he promised me that if I kept her he'd be there for the long haul. He said he'd help me, and of course I believed him."

"Sorry, Q." Santana replied.

"Whatever, i've been doing this for eight years. He promises her things then doesn't follow through. He's a bouncer and he plays back up for a few house artists at some clubs. He sends money every few weeks, but he's never around for her." Quinn shrugged. "What about you Santana? How'd you end up in New York? I never really heard anything about you after you left Lima."

"Eh. Not allot was left there for me." Santana replied, "I moved to Boston for school then once I graduated I started looking for a job. I needed to leave Boston and start over when Kurt let me know the school was hiring."

"What happened in Boston?" Quinn asked.

"relationship drama, what else." Santana rolled her eyes, "Have you met anyone you like here in New York yet?"

"Maybe." She smirked, "I don't know, people here are just kinda weird."

"Agreed." the Latina replied, as the little blonde ran into the kitchen.

"Mommy." Echo questioned as she leaned into her mother, tentatively eyeing her teacher. "Is Mrs. Lopez staying for dinner?" she whispered.

"If she wants." Quinn replied, "What do you want?" She asked pushing the girls hair behind her ear. Echo thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Pizza."

"I happen to know that's Ms. Lopez's favourite food." Quinn winked at the other girl. "Sure, baby. We can have pizza."

"Sweet." Echo exclaimed as she ran back into the living room.

"Finish your homework, E." Quinn called after her.

"So, one of you need to explain to me why you call her Echo."

"I actually didn't start it, Brittany did." Quinn stated.


	3. Chapter 3

**_(Thank you for the reviews and such! Please keep reading and letting me know what you'd like from this story.)_**

* * *

"Really?" Santana raised her eyebrow. "When was the last time you saw her?"

Quinn took a sip of her tea and pushed her hair behind her ears, "Um. Right before we moved, E had her last dance class."

"She's teaching?" Santana asked surprised, "Wow."

"When was the last time you talked her her?" Quinn questioned, she knew that the girls had a falling out during the summer of senior year and Santana moved away quickly after that.

"Um. Right before I started school in Boston." Santana replied, looking down quickly. "She's doing alright?"

"Yeah." Quinn smiled, "I'm surprised you haven't heard anything from her. She and Mike got married about a year ago." Santana's eyes shot up, and she gasped for words; Quinn noticed her change of attitude and quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, B started calling her Echo when she started dance class. She would try to mimic everything Brittany would do, I'm pretty sure she meant shadow, but it's B."

"Yeah. It's B." Santana chuckled as she sipped at her tea.

* * *

"You had dinner with who?" Kurt exclaimed as he propped his feet up on the coffee table in the faculty room.

"Quinn Fabray and her Daughter." Santana mumbled, "I know. I know, I shouldn't have had dinner with a students mother."

"It's Quinn Fabray!" He gasped, "How did I not know that her daughter went to school here?"

"I don't know, dude. But, evidently Brittany is fucking married."

"To who!" He exclaimed, his eyes near bulging out of his head.

"Mike fucking Chang."

"Really?" He said, "How are you doing with that?"

"Whatever, I mean that was forever ago right?" She shuffled her folder around of the table avoiding the gaze of her friend across the table. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what." He raised his eyebrow at her. "Santana, I know what happened, you don't have to hide that from me like you do everyone else."

"Kurt." She sighed, "I don't want to talk about Brittany and Mike. It was forever ago and I don't care."

"Sure you don't." He replied, "How'd she look."

"Fucking amazing." Santana blurted out, blushing a bit when she realized her slip. "I mean, alright for a mom."

"You mean alright for a hot ass blonde." He smiled, as they got up and headed up to their respective classrooms. She stuck her tongue out at him and headed into her office, she turned around the corner and saw a little blonde girl with a braid across her forehead leaning against the wall.

"Hey Echo." Santana smiled, unlocking her door and letting the girl into the office. "How are you today?"

"I'm okay." She replied, plopping into the chair as Santana set down her bag. "I'm sorry for coming so early."

"It's cool." She replied, sitting down and pouring the rest of her Starbucks coffee into her mug. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm sad."

"Why is that, sweetheart?" Santana's brow scrunched, "Everything seemed okay at home."

"It is. I miss my dad and my friends back in Ohio." Echo sighed, "My mom hasn't been happy since before last night so that's good."

"I know it's hard to adjust to a new place, but we can try to get you set up in a few activities here so you can keep dancing if you want." Santana suggested, Echo's eyes lit up and she smiled nodding. "Okay, well we have a theatre and dance program here and I can talk to the director today."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Lopez." Echo smiled, getting up and walking towards the door. "Oh!" She exclaimed, bounding back to her teachers desk and handing her a envelope. "It's from my mommy."


	4. Chapter 4

Santana leaned back in her chair and opened the envelope.

_Santana:_

_ It was great seeing you again yesterday. I normally wouldn't send messages through my daughter, but I forgot to get your number last night. Mine cellphone is 213-223-2990. I'd like to see you again, Santana._

_ -Q-_

_

* * *

_

Santana folded the note back up and smiled to her self before programming Quinn's number in her iphone.

Santana got back to her apartment late in the afternoon and threw her keys into the bowl on the counter. She slumped onto the couch and pulled her phone out of her pocket before scrolling through her contacts. _Quinn Fabray._ Santana sighed before pressing call and moving the phone up to her ear.

"_Hello?" _Quinn's voice answered after the fourth ring.

"Hey, Quinn…" Santana exclaimed, "It's Santana…. Santana Lopez."

"_You're the only Santana I know." _Quinn smiled as she sat back at her desk. "_I see you got my note."_

"Mmhum." Santana replied, laying back on the couch. "As much as I would like to use your child as a carrier pigeon; I thought that calling you would be the preferred method of conversation."

"_She is good at that role, she passes notes between me and her father." _Quinn replied, "_When he does call. Anyway, how was your day?"_

"Yeah, It was fine. How's yours going?"

_"Boring. I have to prep for court, but other than that. I'm so excited that it is friday." _

"I know right?" Santana laughed, "I'm honestly just excited to not have to deal with some of my students for the next two days."

_"Do you have plans for the weekend?" _Quinn asked after a few moments of silence.

"Um…" The Latina thought, "Not really, no. What about you?"

"_I was hoping to go out tomorrow night." Quinn flirted, "With you."_

Santana stopped and nearly dropped her phone. "Um. Yeah, that sounds good. Do you want to grab dinner?"

"_Sure."_

"Okay." Santana stumbled, "How about the place on the corner of 23st W and 7th?"

"_Sounds great." Quinn husked, "I'll see you tomorrow."_


	5. Chapter 5

"Kurt!" Santana exclaimed from her doorway. "Stop laughing!" He quelled his laughter into a sly smile as he continued to go through the Latina's closet. Santana huffed and slumped onto her bed dressed only in a towel. "This sucks."

"How does this suck?" He asked, pulling out a pair of back heels out of her closet and placing them to the side. "You're going on a date with Quinn Fabray."

"It's not a date." Santana mumbled, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Are you going to dinner?" He questioned, and she nodded. "Is it after 8pm?" Santana nodded again, "Did you shave your legs?"

"Fuck you." She sniped, laying back on the bed. "It's not a date. Just because you are gay, doesn't mean everyone is."

"You're gay, princess." He cooed, as he came to sit next to her on the bed. "Besides, she's hot and you're hot. It's only natural." He grabbed her hands, "Are you actually nervous?"

"Shut up." She grumbled once again, before letting him pull her up and over to do her makeup.

* * *

Santana fidgeted nervously with her scarf while she waited for Quinn. She checked her phone several times as she mumbled to herself about regretting to bring a coat. Kurt dressed her up in a simple but sexy black dress that clung to her body, with her hair down and a hunter green scarf; that she now had wrapped around her body.

"San!" She heard, causing her to abruptly turn around and lock eyes with the blonde. "Hey." Quinn exclaimed breathlessly.

"Hey." Santana smiled, trying to be nonchalant as she raked her eyes over the blondes indigo blue dress. "How are you." She asked, leaning in to the other girls embrace.

"Good!" Quinn replied, "E, was being a pain about me leaving." Santana nodded as they walked towards the hostess. "Hi. I have a reservation for two at 9?"

"What's the name?" The woman asked.

"Fabray." Quinn replied, smiling over her shoulder at the other girl as they were escorted to their table.

During the dinner they made polite small talk, catching each other up of the events they brought them to the city.

"I can't believe you were able to go to law school and raise Echo." Santana smiled, as she sipped her wine.

"I can't take all the credit." Quinn replied, "My mother helped a lot while I was in school. Once she divorced my father she really stepped up for me."

"That's great, Q."

"Mhmm." Quinn smiled, trailing her finger along the ridge of her glass. "So, Ms. Lopez. We've talked about everything else except relationships. Tell me, are you seeing anyone? Or are you still pulling the sex isn't dating thing?"

Santana smirked, "Sex isn't dating…. Unless it's really good sex." She winked, "But seriously, I'm not seeing anyone right now. I was when I was in Boston, but we ended it. What about you? Do you even have time between work and your kid?"

"They do prove a bit of a problem in the gratification sense, but I can do that mostly by my self." Quinn flirted, as she saw Santana's eyes widen. "I have a hard time meeting anyone I like, and especially here."

"I agree." Santana nodded, after she gather her wits. "But, you're totally a MILF; I'm sure every guy in the city would be dying to satisfy your needs, Q."

Quinn took a long sip of her wine, contemplating how to continue this play. She looked up pointedly and smiled.

"Maybe I don't want a guy to satisfy my needs."


	6. Chapter 6

_(__**A/N thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! As always let me know what you wanna see!)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_ "Maybe I don't want a guy to satisfy my needs." _Quinn smirked, as she brought her glass to her lips.

Santana raised her eyebrow at the blonde, watching her intently before she started to chuckle.

"Really, Q?" Santana smiled, "You just sounded like the female version of Puck." Quinn kicked her under the table and pouted, "Oh stop it. You're too pretty to pout."

"You called me Puck." Quinn whined, jutting her bottom lip out. "I was trying to be alluring."

"You are." Santana winked, "All I'm saying, if you wanted into my pants all you had to say was. 'San, I've had a fantasy to have my way with you ever since I saw you naked in high school; please, oh please, let me take you to bed.' " Santana smiled as she taunted the blonde, causing her to blush. "But, seriously. Q when did you go for chicks?"

"You just never asked before." Quinn shrugged, her head tilted as she looked pointedly at the Latina. "What about you. I knew about you and Britt. But, I always just assumed you were just bored and liked sex."

"True." Santana nodded, "B and I had a weird thing; She was bored and straight; I've always known I liked girls, but my life was easier then if I was straight."

"I understand that." Quinn smiled, as she took a bite of her pasta.

* * *

Santana held the door open for Quinn as they climbed out of the cab they shared to Santana's apartment. They rode the elevator silently to the 18th floor and walked to her door.

"This is a really nice place, Santana." Quinn smiled as they walked into the apartment.

"Thanks." She smiled, placing their bags and jackets on the chair. "I like it. Do you want a drink?"

"Sure." Quinn replied, while she crouched down to pet the kitten that was rubbing it's self on her ankle. "Whose this?" She called after the Latina, "Hi, kitty." She said as she picked the little black ball of fur to her chest.

"What?" Santana called back from the kitchen, Quinn followed the girls voice and leaned against the doorframe as the poured two glasses of wine. "Oh! Thats Toby."

"He's cute." Quinn cooed as she pet the kitten. Santana smiled, running her nails over the creatures head.

"Yeah he's cool." Santana replied, as she grabbed the glasses and tilted her head for the blonde to follow. Santana sat down on the couch and put the glasses on the table and watched Quinn as she walked across the room. "What time do you need to get home?" She asked, her voice suddenly hoarser then a few minutes ago.

Quinn looked at the clock on the television, 10:57. "I have the sitter until about two."

Santana nodded, her eyes fixated on her as she sat down. Toby jumped out of the blondes arms and onto the floor, Quinn turned to face the Latina. "So…" She started. Santana just smiled, as she leaned over and gently pressed her lips against Quinn's.

Quinn took a sudden breath and brought her hand up to cup the other girls cheek, before pulling away.

"Hi." She whispered, as her eyes locked with Santana's. The darker girl smiled and pressed her lips against the blondes again, allowing her tongue to swipe against Quinn's lip. The blonde gasped, allowing Santana to enter her mouth and gently massage her tongue. Quinn's hand slipped into dark hair and tugged gently as she whimpered as leaned into the kiss. She pushed back until Santana's back hit the cushion of the couch and she was perched onto of the slim girl.

"Quinn." Santana whispered as her hands wound around the girls waist, pulling their bodies flush together. Her lips found the girls pale neck and peppered gentle kisses and sharp nips against the skin she found there. Quinn's hands raked down the girls arms, then down the swell of her breast to rest on her ribcage. She slipped her thigh in-between Santana's legs as she arched her hips to cradle the other girls. "Q… Wait." Santana panted, as a moan ripped out of her throat.

Quinn lifted her head up and pushed a strand of hair behind Santana's ear.

"Whats wrong?" She whispered, her fingers tracing the Latina's lips with her thumb.

"We should stop." Santana stated, as she moved to sit up. Quinn pouted, which was quickly wiped away by a quick kiss from her. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, because I am. I just think we should take it…"

"Slow?" Quinn raised her eyebrow, "Wow, I never thought I'd here you say that."

"Shut up." the Latina scowled, "But, yeah. Q, I like you; but I am also aware of the fact that you haven't been with anyone in awhile, and I don't want to rush this." "I like you too, S." Quinn smiled, pressing her lips against the darker girls. "So what… You wanna like date me?" she watched as Santana blushed, "Oh my gosh, are you blushing?"

"No." Santana scowled again, hiding her face. "Yes, I want to date you."


	7. Chapter 7

Santana smiled as she walked into her office the next day. She had parted with Quinn only several hours ago on their second date. She sat down and sipped her coffee while she went over the previous nights events.

_"I like this whole dating thing." Quinn whispered against the Latina's lips. She smiled as her fingers tangled in silk lochs, pulling the blonde closer. Quinn whimpered into the kiss, "Do you have idea idea what this movie is about?" _

_ "No clue." Santana smiled, pressing her lips against the blondes again. Behind them a abrupt cough rang out, which caused both women to blush and pull away. Quinn cuddled into the Latina's side and they finished the movie. They left after it was done and Santana walked her to her door. _

_ "I'll see you soon, right?" Quinn asked, as she leaned against her apartment doorframe. "I mean, I know that we've been out twice in two days… I don't wanna seem needy… I mean…" Quinn was cut off by Santana pressing her lips against the rambling blondes._

_ "I'll call you tomorrow." Santana smiled._

"You look happy." Kurt exclaimed as he came and sat across from his friend. "I take it the date went well."

"It did." Santana replied, "We went out both saturday and sunday."

"Ooo. Dinner then breakfast?" He winked.

"No." Santana corrected him, "I'm more honorable than that." She scowled when he gave her a look that said 'yeah right.' "No, seriously. We haven't… I like her and I'm not gonna fuck that up."

"Wow." He lit up with a cheshire grin. "My little girl is growing up." He said as he stood up to go to his class.

"Die." She mumbled, turning her attention to her computer screen. A few hours later Santana looked up when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up into green eyes.

"Echo." Santana stated, as she saw her girlfriends daughter. "How are you today."

"I'm… I'm okay." She stated as she came and sat down on the chair.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, cocking her head to the side.

"My daddy didn't call me last night." Echo mumbled, her hair falling in front of her eyes. "He calls me on Sunday."

"I'm sorry. Maybe he just got busy and couldn't get to a phone." She said, trying to give hope to her.

"I don't know." She sighed, "I lied to my mom about it. She came home last night, and she asked if he called. I said yes."

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"Because, she seemed happy. She hasn't been happy." Santana tried not to smile to herself when Echo reveled that Quinn was happy, "When she finds out that daddy didn't call she would be sad again."

"I'm sure she's just worried about you, sweetheart." Santana said, "She just wants you to be okay, even though your daddy is not here with you." Echo shrugged and played with the bracelet on her wrist. Santana opened her mouth to speak again when her phone rang. "I'm sorry, Echo. I gotta take this." The little girl nodded and stood up and waved as she walked out of the door.

"Santana Lopez." She answered, preparing herself for what was likely a scolding from a parent.

_"Hey."_ Quinn's voice husked through the receiver. Santana smiled as she leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh. _"How are you?" _

"So good, now that I know i'm not gonna get yelled at by a students parent…. Unless, are you calling about E?" Santana asked quickly, hoping that she wasn't jumping to conclusions.

_"I'm calling for you."_ Quinn chuckled_, "Unless, Elizabeth has done something I don't know about." _

"No she's good, at school at least. She was actually just in here."

_"Really?"_ Quinn asked, "_What's up, is she getting picked on?"_

"No, she's doing well at school. I don't know, Q. I don't think I can tell you everything she says at school. You understand that right?"

_"Yeah, yeah."_ Quinn whined. _"It's fine. I just wanted to call and say hi."_

"Hey." Santana flirted, "If I wasn't in school right now, trust me this would be a very different phone call."

Quinn let out a giggle that Santana knew was followed by a blush, _"good to know, maybe I'll send you a text later."_

"Sweet." Santana grinned, "I'll talk to you later, Quinn."

_"Bye."_


	8. Chapter 8

Santana slid down in her chair as she tried to stay awake during a staff meeting. Kurt looked over at her and rolled his eyes.

"You're perpetually 16, aren't you?" He whispered, She glared at him and sat back up.

"If I was, I'd slushy your ass." She mocked, reveling in the shiver that visibly struck his body. "That's what I thought." She smiled, turning her attention back to the front of the room. A few minutes later her pocket vibrated, and she quickly pulled her iphone out to check the message.

_Sometimes I wish we were still back in school so I could drag you into the locker rooms and have my way with you…Q_

Santana smirked, before typing back a message. 'I was just threatening Kurt with a slushy facial, ironic.'

Q: _Baby… I'm trying to sext you. Stay focused._

_ S: Oh. Sorry. Yeah, that'd be hot; but the locker room's are so overrated. I think the auditorium would have been hot. Or Sue's office._

_Q: How about your office? I could pretend to be having a meeting with you, but really come in and straddle you in your chair and kiss you until you can't catch your breath. _

Santana audibly groaned, which caused Kurt to glare in her direction. He raised his eyebrow at her and she blushed and looked back down at her phone.

_S: Q… God, you have no idea how much I want that. How much I want to run my hands down your sides and pull you closer to me. To kiss that spot behind your ear I found the other night. To find all the spots on your body that make you keen and moan. _

Santana pushed her hair back and let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She was trying to maintain her composure and keep focused in her meeting, but just imagining the things the blonde was saying was driving her insane.

_Q: Mmm. I think you should explore tonight. Can you come over?_

_ S: Yeah. What about Echo?_

_ Q: She goes to bed early… I know it's not sexy that I have a kid here, but baby I need you so bad._

_ S: I'll be over at 7._

_ Q: Good. I'll see you then._

Santana turned off her phone and looked up. The meeting had ended and she quickly scrambled to gather her things.

"Hot date?" Kurt asked, as he eyed his friend.

"Yeah." Santana said nervously, "I'm going to Quinn's tonight."

"OooO." He clapped excitedly, as they exited the room, "It's the night?"

"I think so." Santana smirked, "I'm kinda apprehensive though."

"You? Nervous about sex?" He asked shocked, Santana quickly put her hand up and stopped him.

"Not nervous, apprehensive. there is a difference." She stated curtly, "I'm just saying, her daughter is going to be at the apartment and she's one of my students. I don't want it to be weird."

"Santana. It's always going to be weird. You've known each other since you were five. So, she has a kid? You like her right?" Santana nods, "Then nothing else matters. Just make sure you lock her bedroom door… Trust me on this, that is something you don't want a kid walking in on."

"You know from experience?" She raised her eyebrow, hoisting her bag over her shoulder as they walked towards the subway.

"Sadly, yes." He sighed, "Anyway, I'm so happy for you. We should double date one night. Me and Luka and you two."

"Yeah. For sure, how are you two doing; by the way?" She asked, pushing into the car and leaning against the partition.

"Yeah, it's good. He's stressing out over work. But, whatever he wanted to be a lawyer right?" He shrugged, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey Kurt?" Santana asked after a pause. "Um.. What should I wear tonight?"

"Oh my god, Santana you are so cute when your nervous." He beamed, She scowled. "You should wear your back skinny jeans and a button down, that way you don't look like your trying too hard, but it's also easy access."

"Thanks, K." She smiled, "This is me." Santana gathered her bag and smiled at her friend before getting off the subway.


	9. Chapter 9

**(I didn't think I was going to continue this, but thanks to the lovely push by Vail7 here is another chapter!)**

**

* * *

**

She practically ran into her apartment, slamming the door closed behind her as she went. She ripped off her work clothing and hopped into the shower. After close to 20 minutes she hopped out and wrapped herself in the black oversized towel awaiting her on the rack. Santana quickly ran a comb through her hair so it wouldn't dry weird before walking into her bedroom. She sat on her bed, taking her lotion off the table and rubbing liberal amounts into her legs and arms. When she finished she blow dried her hair and put on light amounts of makeup before shedding the towel in the hamper and walking to her dresser. She shimmied black lace boy shorts on and fastened the matching black bra before pulling her jeans up her hips and securing the belt. She grabbed a white wife-beater off the clean laundry pile and slid it on before putting on a black button down shirt. She took a look in the mirror before grabbing her bag and jacket. She slid on her converse and headed out of her apartment.

Santana nervously rolled her neck before she knocked her fist against Quinn's door. Echo opened it after a few minutes with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Miss Lopez!" Echo exclaimed, as she motioned for the her to enter the apartment. "My mom is getting changed."

"Okay." Santana smiled, following Echo as she wandered over to the living-room to finish her homework. Santana sat down next to her and watched as she struggled at answer a math problem.

"I don't like math." Echo exclaimed, turning to Santana and pouting slightly, "Can you help me?" Santana nodded and slid onto the floor next to her, "I just don't get it."

Santana went about explaining the problem to echo, not noticing that Quinn was watching from the doorframe.

"See, it's not that hard." Santana smiled, as they finished.

"Thank you!" Echo said, looking up to her mom, "Mommy, Miss Lopez helped me with my homework."

"Good job babe, asking for help." Quinn smiled, "Finish up your homework then take a shower okay? I'm gonna talk with Miss Lopez for a bit." Echo nodded and focused on the paper again. Santana got up and followed the blonde into the kitchen, her eyes roaming over Quinn's exposed legs. She wore a casual yellow sundress with a sweater over her shoulders. Quinn turned and ran her fingers over the girls face. "You look beautiful." Quinn whispered, brushing her lips against Santana's.

"Mmm. You too." Santana replied in-between kisses. "You almost killed me with your texts… I was in a staff meeting."

"Glad I could occupy your time." Quinn giggled, pulling away and reaching for two wine glasses. "Red or white?"

"White please." Santana replied, hoisting herself onto the counter whilst Quinn pours two glasses. Quinn handed one to Santana as she heard the shower start running. She slipped in between Santana's thighs and ran her nails up and down jean clad legs. Santana remained sipping her wine as Quinn leaned in and pressed her lips against the darker girls collarbone, gently nipping at the sensitive flesh. After a few moments, the wine glass got set down and fingers tangled into blonde hair forcing their lips together. A groan was emitted by Quinn as they battled for dominance in the kiss. Santana placed a final kiss on Quinn's lips before pulling away causing the blonde to groan. "We'll continue this when she's asleep." Santana whispered, as she took the blondes hand and they walked over to the couch. Santana sat down and Quinn quickly filled the space on her side, after a few moments of silence she laid her head on Santana's shoulder and laced their fingers together.

"Favorite color?" Santana asked suddenly, Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Just play."

"Yellow." Quinn replied, "Yours?"

"Red."

"Not surpassing," Quinn laughter, "Favorite food?"

"Indian, you?"

"Mexican."

"Interesting…" Santana smirked, "Tea or coffee?"

"Tea." Quinn said, "I already know you are a coffee junkie so how about… Favorite number we did in Glee?"

"Really, Q… Really?" Santana scoffed, "Say a little prayer…" She saw the look that Quinn was giving her, "What, your ass looked really good in that skirt."

"So, you've had a thing for me since high school?"

"Maybe," Santana said pressing a kiss to her neck, "Or maybe I just like blondes."

"Jerk." Quinn laughed, shoving the girl.

"Mommy, don't hit. It's not nice." Echo stated, causing Quinn to jump slightly. Santana quickly detangled their hands and sat up straight.

"You're right baby, I'm sorry Miss Lopez." Quinn teased, trying not to read into the panicked face that her girlfriend was wearing. "Anyway, E. Time for bed yeah?"

"I guess," Echo pouted.

"You know the rules. Friday you go to bed early so you can stay up on Saturday night."

"I know. I know." Echo sighed, trudging off to her room. Quinn turned to Santana and cocked her head.

"You okay?" She asked, running her hand against the girls face.

"Yeah." Santana exhaled.

"Go in my room and wait for me while I put her to bed." Quinn whispered, ghosting her lips over the Latinas as she disappeared into the little girls room. Santana hoisted herself off the bed and walked into the master bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked around taking in the dark wood and red bedding. She smirked and stood up, unbuttoning her shirt as she did.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana left on her panties and bra and took everything off as she waited for the blonde. She nervously fidgeted as she checked herself out in the mirror. She lingered over next to the bathroom as she heard the door close in the hallway. She took a deep breath as Quinn opened the bedroom door and closed it behind her, when Santana heard the lock take she walked out into the centre of the room.

"San… oh my god." Quinn gasped as she saw the Latina. Her eyes raked over the lithe body exposed in front of her. "You're… I mean… Santana." She exclaimed trying to reclaim her composure.

"Hi." Santana said as she sauntered closer to the girl. "I thought i'd save some time." She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Good idea," Quinn nodded stupidly as her eyes focused on the latina's chest that was deliciously press up. Santana lightly pushed the blondes chin up so she was looking in her eyes.

"My eyes are up here." Santana whispered before pressing their lips together. The kiss was slow and tender, as Quinn slid her arms around the other girls waist. When they parted Santana slid the blondes cardigan off her shoulders and gently pulled down the zipper of her dress. "Is this okay?" Santana whispered as she pushed the girl towards the bed.

"I haven't done this in a long time." Quinn whispered, as she laid on the bed with Santana. Their limbs tangled together as Santana caressed pale skin.

"We don't have to," Santana whispered as she pressed her lips against the girls neck, "We can just sleep."

"Do you really think I can sleep with you doing that?" Quinn whimpered, her hips pressing against Santana's. "I want you," she husked linking their fingers together as she brought there hands to the her waistband. "I've been turned on since this morning, I woke up from a dream about you."

"What was I doing?" Santana breathed, as she pushed down the white silk that covered her. Quinn didn't answer, she just pulled them together and kissed the Latina deeply.

* * *

Quinn rolled over, her eyes adjusted to the darkness of her room as she got up to use the bathroom. She pulled on her robe, after she used the washroom she quietly unlocked the bedroom door and went out and peaked her head into Echo's bedroom. Her daughter was curled up on her bed with her blanket under her head and her blonde hair covering her face. Quinn crept in and pushed the girls long hair back. She often watched her baby sleep, keeping her was the hardest and best thing she's ever done. She couldn't imagine her life without her, but she was worried about bringing someone new into her life. She never really dated, once and awhile she'd go out on a date with someone from university but Echo was her priority. She told herself when Puck let her down the third and final time, leaving his four year old daughter's birthday party with the hostess at the bouncy house; that she wouldn't let anyone hurt or let the child down again. Quinn kissed the girls head and tucked her in more before heading back to her bedroom. She walked in and left the door slightly ajar as she crawled back into bed with the Latina. Santana was laying face down in the mattress, her black hair cascading down her shoulders and back spilling onto the white bedsheets. Quinn watched her, pushing her hair off her face so she could see her.

"Not nice to stare." Santana mumbled into the pillow. Quinn chuckled slightly as Santana moved to drape herself over the blonde's lap. "Hi."

"Morning." Quinn whispered, running her fingers through black hair. "Last night was… amazing."

"Mmmhm." Santana exclaimed, "What times is it?"

"Close to 6." Quinn whispered, her hand stilling in the girls hair as she turned to look at her. "Hi." Quinn smiled as their eyes met. She leaned down and kissed her still swollen lips lightly before pulling away.

"Do you want me to go before she gets up?" Santana asked awkwardly, as tired as she was she wanted to give the young mother a chance to kick her out before her daughter woke up. Quinn was quiet for a minute as Santana stayed in her lap gently drawing lazy designs on the girl's stomach.

"Stay," Quinn whispered, making a decision. Santana looked up unsure. "Santana, stay." Quinn whispered kissing the girls temple. "I want you too."

"Okay." Santana replied bashfully, realizing that this was probably a big step for the family. "I should put on clothing though." She smiled rolling off Quinn. The blonde laughed and rolled out with her throwing sleep shorts at her while she put on sweatpants. She smiled as she threw a old cheerios shirt at the former cheerleader.

"Really, Q?" Santana shot her a look as she threw the shirt over her head and crawled back in the warm bed. Quinn jumped in next to her and allowed Santana to pull her into a tight embrace. Santana kissed the blondes neck, as she wrapped her arms around the blondes waist. "Sleepy."

"We only slept like two hours." Quinn yawned, smirking slightly at their late night activities. "Go to sleep." Santana nodded against her back.


	11. Chapter 11

Santana woke about an hour and a half later, she looked at the blonde in her arms and smiled. Silently, she extracted herself from the blondes grasp and walked out into the hallway, she quickly used the bathroom; as she left she heard the faint sounds of Saturday morning cartoons. She popped her head into the living room and saw Echo curled up on the couch.

"Morning." Santana whispered, the little blonde looked up and was confused for a second before smiling.

"Hi." She whispered back, motioning for Santana to come closer. The Latina did and she sat next to Echo on the couch. "Did you and mommy have a sleepover?"

"Yeah." Santana smirked, turning her attention to the television. "Are you hungry?" Echo nodded. Santana got up, and reached out for the girls hand before they both headed into the kitchen. Quinn rolled over a bit later, her nostrils filled with the smell of savory goodness. She got out of bed, rubbing her eyes as she headed into the kitchen. She smiled and swooned as she saw her daughter and the Latina in the kitchen hovering over a cookbook. Santana had a cloth over her shoulder and her daughter was sitting on the counter swinging her legs. Quinn walked in and smiled at her daughter.

"Good morning," Quinn stated as she walked over to them, Santana turned around and looked up from the bowl of batter she was stirring. "A girl could get used to this."

"Mom, we're making pancakes." Echo smiled. Santana looked bashful and added cranberries to the batter. "We're making cranberry ones now, because I told her you love cranberries."

"Why thank you, Elizabeth." Quinn smiled, picking up Santana's coffee cup and taking a sip. "Why don't you go clean your homework off the table and set it for me?" The small blonde nodded and jumped off the counter before she went into the other room. Quinn put the mug down and wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist. "Hi."

"Hey," Santana smiled, leaning back into the blonde. "Echo was awake when I woke up so we decided to cook."

"I'm okay with that. We never like cook breakfast, it's normally cereal." Quinn smiled as she hoisted herself up on the counter. She popped a died cranberry into her mouth as Santana ladled the batter onto the skillet. She turned to Quinn when she finished and kissed the woman's lips softly. "Last night was amazing."

"Mmhum." Santana replied.

"I haven't… In a long time," Quinn blushed, her fingers raking through black hair. "You were amazing."

"We were amazing," Santana whispered, pressing their lips back together. "Do you want to do this again sometime?"

"Yes." Quinn responded instantly.

"Mom?" Both women froze. Quinn quickly unwrapped her legs from around Santana's waist and pulled away. Santana moved back to the pancakes and flipped them over. Quinn opened and closed her mouth as she gaped at her daughter. "Can you help me get the plates?" Echo said nonchalantly. Quinn nodded and jumped down handing her three plates. The 7 year old bounced out of the room. Santana turned to Quinn and cocked her head.

"Maybe she didn't see anything?" Santana suggested, Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Let's eat." Santana brought the pancakes out and the bowl of fruit salad and set it down at the table. They all sat down and started eating. "Echo the fruit salad is amazing!"

"Thanks!" Echo beamed, as she wiped syrup off her chin. They kept eating, and Quinn and Santana kept stealing glances at each other. "So… Mom are you dating Ms. Lopez?" Quinn coughed, choking on her coffee. "Mom are you okay?" Quinn nodded, catching her breath. After a few moments of the surprise warring off. "So?"

"Elizabeth," Quinn started, not ignoring the glare she got from her daughter when she used her full name. "Um. Ms. Lopez and I… Um…" She turned to look at Santana.

"Well, your mom and I knew each other in high school," Santana started, "We've known each other since we were your age."

"Really?" Echo asked, and Quinn nodded. "So, you know my dad too?"

"Yeah. I knew him too," Santana replied.

"And Aunt Brit and Uncle Mike?

"Yep."

"And my grandma?"

"Yes, E. She know's everyone, calm down." Quinn expressed, "We lost touch when she went off to college then we moved too. We ran into each other when you started at your new school. Do you know a teacher at your school named Mr. Hummel?" Echo nodded, "Well, he's a friend of Santana's too. He went to high school with us and he got her a job."

"So. Are you dating Ms. Lopez?" Quinn groaned as she put her head in her palms.

"Child i'm thinking about beating you right now," Quinn mumbled causing Santana to laugh slightly, the blonde looks up and at the girl who shared her bed last night. Santana shrugged and nodded for the girl to tell her daughter. "Yes, we're together."

"Was that so difficult?" Echo exclaimed, gesticulating as she talked. Santana laughed again. "Can we go see the christmas tree today?" the child asked.

Quinn looked at her daughter confusedly, nodding slightly, "Sure?" Echo jumped up and put the plates in the sink. Quinn turned to her girlfriend, "My child is insane."

"Maybe," Santana smiled, clearing off the table. "But, she just took that you're dating a girl who's her teacher really well."

"Scary." Quinn replied disbelievingly. "Do you wanna come with us?"

"Sure."

Quinn took Santana's hand and they walked into the living room, "Echo, ten minutes and then go get dressed okay. We'll head out before lunch." Echo nods and the women went into the bedroom and Quinn was pushed her against the door and kissed her hard. Santana moaned and wrapped her arms around the blondes neck. "Fuck," Quinn moaned as she pulled away.

"We should shower." Santana suggested, as she pulled the blondes hand into the in-suit bathroom. After some time, they got out and took turns in front of the mirror blowdrying their hair. Quinn pressed her lips against a particularly aggressive love mark on the Latina's neck. Santana smiled and fastened her jeans from last night. "Can I borrow a shirt?"

"Sure." Quinn smiled, grabbing a black thermal out of her drawer and handing it to the girl. Quinn threw on a pair of baggy jeans and a tight fitting hoodie before pulling her long hair into a ponytail. She left the bedroom to check if Echo was dressed. Her daughter was wearing black corduroys and a pink long sleeve shirt. "Come here, baby." Quinn beckoned as she pulled her daughter onto her lap, and ran the comb through long dirty blonde hair. After a few moments, Quinn started talking, "Are you really okay with me dating someone?"

"Yes mommy." She said, leaning back and enjoying her mom's attention. "I like Ms. Lopez, she's nice and pretty and makes you smile. I like when you smile." Quinn's eyes teared up and she nearly dropped the brush at the next statement. "Daddy never made you smile."

"It's not like that baby," Quinn whispered, "Your dad… He and I… We just never…"

"You don't love him, it's okay," Echo smiled, "He loves me and I love you, that's good for me." Quinn just snuggled the girl into her body as she tried not to cry. "Mommy, your crushing me!" Echo struggled as she tried to get away.

"Go put on your shoes." Echo jumped down of Quinn's lap an ran into her bedroom. Santana came out and went to her girlfriend, her thumbs wiping tears that threatened to spill from hazel eyes.

"Are you okay?" Santana whispered, Quinn nodded and kissed the Latina. "You sure."

"Yeah," Quinn smiled, biting her lip. "I'm amazing."


	12. Chapter 12

Echo skipped into Rockefeller Centre closely followed behind by Quinn and Santana swinging their conjoined hands. Echo ran up and watched carolers singing while Santana leaned against the building.

"Are you cold?" Santana asked, as Quinn burrowed into her jacket farther. The blonde shook her head no, before she was pulled back by the waist into Santana's arms. The Latina ran her hands up and down the girls sides as they watched Echo play with some of the other kids in the square. Quinn tangled their gloved fingers together as they cuddled together for warmth. Santana's phone went off a few moments later, she grabbed it out of her pocket before putting it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey," Kurt exclaimed, "What's up?"_

"Not a lot, at Rockefeller with Quinn and her daughter."

_"Really?" She could hear the man smirking through the phone, "Luka and I were just going to get some lunch if you guys want to join us?" _

"Hold up, let me ask Q." Santana covered the phone and turned to the blonde. "Kurt Hummel would like to know if we'd like to have lunch with him." Quinn looked over at Echo before looking back at Santana.

"She's playing, and I don't want to take her away." Quinn sighed, "Maybe another time?" Santana nodded before uncovering the phone.

"Hey, um I think we're gonna raincheck,"

_"How about you guys stay there, we're not too far away. I wanna see her after all of this time. Plus, you haven't met Luka yet. Just hang out for a few, okay?" _Kurt asked, Santana agreed before hanging up the phone.

"So evidently, Kurt and his man are going to come here and say hi," Santana sighed, "Sorry, I couldn't tell him no."

"It's fine." Quinn smiled. A few minutes passed as Kurt and his equally well dressed boyfriend strolled up to them.

"Quinn Fabray, you look amazing!" He exclaimed, gathering the blonde into a hug.

"So do you, Kurt!" Quinn smiled, before pulling away. "It's been so long. You got really tall!" The boy blushed.

"I grew like five inches when I hit 20, it was awkward."

"True story," Santana quipped, before turning to the other man. "Hi, I'm Santana." She stuck out her hand to the tall olive skinned man.

"Luka," He smiled, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh god." Santana groaned, "None of it good right?"

"Of course," He winked, before turning to the blonde, "It's lovely to meet you Quinn."

"You as well," She smiled, before she her attention was asked for by Echo tugging on her skirt. "Yes, E?"

"Hi," She said, as she noticed Kurt looking at her. "Mr. Hummel? From the theatre department? You teach the high school right?"

"That's right," He smiled, "Wow, I haven't seen you in like forever."

"Remember when we told you that we knew him from school babe?" Quinn said, Echo nodded, "Kur… Mr. Hummel was a friend of Santana's and mine. He knew you when you were a baby."

"Cool!"

"Sorry, Luka," Kurt said, "This is Beth, Quinn's daughter."

"Echo." Both blondes corrected him, "Elizabeth… but no one but my dad calls me Beth. I'm Echo."

"Well, Echo it's nice to meet you!" Luka smiled. Santana looked at Kurt and blushed when he raised his eyebrow at her and Quinn's conjoined hands.

"Mommy, I wanted to know if I can go to Karen's house." Echo asked, Quinn scrunched her face. Echo pointed to a similar aged little girl and her mother over by the rink. "She's at my school and she wanted to know if I can go play."

"Oh yeah. I have her older sister in my English class." Kurt stated waving to the mom.

"Come with me and we'll go talk to her mom, okay?" Quinn suggested as she took her daughters hand and walked over to the other parent. Santana smiled as she watched the young mother walk away.

"You got it bad." Kurt pointed out, causing Santana's head to snap back in his direction. "You got like smitten, post sex face going on." He said.

"Shut up," Santana tried to snap but it couldn't help but smiling. "Echo took us being together very well."

"She seems like a good kid," Kurt smiled, "Surprisingly overcoming the Puckerman genes." Kurt scoffed, "Babe, remember when we went to visit my dad and my stepbrothers idiot best friend was hanging around? That's that lovely little carbon copy of a blondes father."

"Really?" Luka exclaimed in surprise, "I mean… he's so…"

"Crass? Crude? Puck like?" Kurt offered.

"I don't really know him," Luka said trying not to offend anyone.

"And to think, my little Santana slept with both of them in high school." Kurt replied before getting punched in the arm by Santana. "Ouch."

"Don't be an ass," Luka stated rubbing the smaller man's arm. "He just seems a little self centered to be a parent."

"As far as I know, Puck hasn't seen her in a few years. They talk on the phone once in a while, but other than that." She shrugged, before feeling a warm body wrapped around her waist.

"My child is going to a upper west side penthouse. I'm worried," Quinn exclaimed, receiving odd looks from both men. "We live in a two bedroom in Brooklyn. She's never gonna wanna come home."

"Karen's family is nice," Kurt exclaimed, "I've taught the sister and the brother is in theatre with me. Good people."

"Good." Quinn smiled, "Okay it's freaking cold can we go somewhere?" Santana laughed and nodded as they followed the boys to the next destination.


	13. Chapter 13

They sat down at the table in the restaurant that they had decided on; Santana pulled off her gloves and pulled Quinn's chair out for her. The blonde blushed slightly and sat down with her friends. Santana sat next to her and slid her hand onto the blondes thigh and tangled their fingers together.

"Your hands are cold!" Quinn exclaimed, as she rubbed her thumb against her skin. Santana nodded and looked up across the table at her smiling friend. "So, Kurt how is your dad?"

"He's good! He can Carol are doing well," He smiled, "I saw your mom when ≤m was home last may, she looks fantastic as always."

"She's kinda a genetic anomaly. I haven't seen her in a while, supposedly Echo and I are going to Lima for christmas; but I want to see how adjusted we are first. How's Finn?"

"He's doing okay," Kurt shrugged, "Last time I talked to him he was chasing after some girl he met at work. He's working for my dad and she brought her car in."

"He's still a sweet guy, I'm sure he'll find someone." Quinn smiled.

"Except, he's dumb as a rock." Santana scoffed, as she looked up from her menu.

"Santana…" Quinn whispered, squeezing her hand.

"She had some issues with Finn their junior year," Kurt explained to Luka. "He's the only person who's ever turned her down. "She got mad and told everyone about them sleeping together and she got like rejected by our friends."

"I didn't get rejected, I quit stupid glee club." Santana pointed out, trying to change the subject. Quinn sighed, because she knew exactly what happened. Brittany had called off her sexual relationship with Santana to date Artie, not know how much it would hurt her best friend. Santana kinda went on the warpath after that, she withdrew herself from social activities and threw herself onto cheerios. Glee became nearly unbearable, everyone was dating each other and watching Brittany interact with the nerd caused her to act out. She told Rachel that she slept with Finn, which signed her exit slip from the glee club.

"Alright," Kurt concluded, not wanting to piss his friend off. "So you're going back home for Christmas?" He asked changing the subject. "Luka is coming home with me for the first time."

"That I am." The darker boy smiled, "I'm kinda nervous."

"It's going to be great." Kurt smiled, before turning to look at Santana. "What about you? Are you going home to see your parents?"

"I don't know." Santana shrugged, "I haven't been in about a year, but I'm not sure."

"You should come with me and E." Quinn exclaimed, turning to face the other girl. "I mean… Um… Crap." She mumbled after seeing the girls face tense up. Santana quickly cupped the blondes cheek.

"It's not that. I don't want to move to fast." Santana whispered, before pulling away. "We'll talk more later." Quinn nodded as they fixated back on lunch and continued small talk with the boys.

* * *

Santana laid her arm around Quinn's shoulders as they sat on the subway back to Brooklyn. Every once in a while the Latina would lean over and press light kisses to the blondes neck causing her to smile and blush. When they reached Quinn's apartment she let them in and they automatically headed to the blondes bedroom. Santana shucked off her shoes and laid on the bed with Quinn curled around her body, her thumbs lazily wrapped through the loops.

"I'm sorry Kurt brought up Finn." Quinn stated, her head resting against the latina's chest. "I guess our pasts are going to get brought up a lot."

"Yeah," Santana sighed, her fingers stilling in the blondes hair. "Is this a stupid idea?"

"Is what a stupid idea?" Quinn replied.

"Us?" Santana whispered. Quinn pulled away from the girl, tears already forming in her eyes, Santana quickly grabbed her as she was struggling. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that is it stupid for us to be getting back involved with all of the sit we left behind?"

"I know you left Lima on bad terms, but so did I," Quinn replied, "I don't care about your past. I want to get to know you know, as you are. Screw everyone else and what they think. I think despite our past, we're totally different people who have been able to find each other and make a connection." Santana nodded and was quickly kissed by the blonde, "I wouldn't be allowing you into mine and Elizabeths life if I didn't think this…" she motioned between them, "That this is worth it."

Santana held the girl closer, pressing her lips against the top of the blondes head.

* * *

**Happy xmas everyone! Reviews are good gifts!**


	14. Chapter 14

Santana sat alone in her small apartment, the room was still dark from the night. She sipped her morning coffee as she read over the packet for the day. She was observing several classes today so she had to be prepared. She got dressed after she dried her hair in simple black skinny jeans, a white button down shirt and a striped black and grey fitted vest. She tied her back converse on her feet, slid her arms into her peat coat, tied her scarf around her neck and grabbed her bag before heading out into the early morning chaos.

* * *

Santana knocked on Kurt's classroom's doorframe, the man looked up from his desk and smiled at his old friend.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, motioning her to come in. "You're observing the class today right?"

"Yep, your my third class." Santana explains as she sits on the desk in front of his. "How are you?"

"It's monday," He sighed, "I'm already tired."

"Agreed." Santana replied, "Luka is sweet." She smiled.

"He is. I like him a lot." Kurt blushed, "He thinks you're awesome. He was impressed that you even knew where Croatia was!"

"I aim to please, plus it's a place i've always wanted to go." She smiled before moving her head to the side, "Ouch." She complained as her neck cracked awkwardly.

"That's gross," He commented, "Quinn looks good."

"I know, right? I was impressed when I first saw her." Santana said, "She still can't believe how grown up you looked. Echo still can't believe that we all went to school together."

"S?" He stopped, "Is it a good idea you're dating a students mother?"

"I don't know." Santana sighed, aware he picked up on her hesitation. "I adore her and it's not like her daughter is like a direct student of mine."

"I know, but I don't want it to cause problems for you. Like, I know there was a bit of a push back when a parent found out I was gay…"

"I didn't even think about that." She said thoughtfully, "I just want to be with her right now." She said as student's started to fill the room. Santana sat in the back and observed the students and how they interacted with their teacher. When the day finished Santana headed back to her office and slumped into her chair. The day had been unbearably long, her head hurt and she wanted to just home and sleep. Once she finished her paperwork she headed back to her apartment, stopping at a Vietnamese restaurant on her way to grab some soup. She got home and changed into a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of flannel pants. She curled up on her window seat and ate her soup while watching the snow fall outside.

* * *

**Six weeks later.**

They had been dating for a little over two months. Quinn smiled as she woke up to the Latina snuggled into her back one sunday morning. She slipped out of bed and headed into the kitchen to put on coffee when she heard Echo come out as well.

"Morning baby." Quinn whispered, as she flicked the switch on the pot. "Do you want hot chocolate?" Echo nodded sleepily as she laid down on the couch. A few minutes later, Quinn placed two mugs down on the table and laid with her daughter. "What's wrong baby?"

"I miss grandma." Echo yawned, resting her head on her mom's chest. "When are we going back? I want to see her and daddy. He told me that he had presents for me from my birthday and christmas. We got snowed in on christmas, but can we go home for New Years? Please mommy!" Quinn sighed, pushing the dirty blonde hair out of the girls eyes. She had taken the last week of December and the first week of January off to spend with Echo, so getting time off work wouldn't be hard.

"I'll call grandma today okay? We have to see if we can stay with her." Quinn explained, knowing full well that her mother was begging her to bring her granddaughter home. Echo took a sip of her hot chocolate and curled back up next to her mom. Several minutes later, a very sleepy and confused looking Santana sauntered out of the bedroom causing both blondes to giggle. Santana glared and silently got a cup of coffee. She sat down on the end of the couch once she got her mug filled and Quinn ran her fingers through messy lochs.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked. Santana had been recovering from a bad cold and spent the night at Quinn's because the heat in her building broke because of a snowstorm. The blonde felt the young woman's head checking for a fever. "No fever." She said, kissing the girls head. Santana lazily rested her head on Quinn shoulder.

"Mommy can we stay in pajamas today and watch movies?" Echo asked, "I think we should. It's gross outside and Santana's sick." She explained, Quinn smiled at the fact her daughter finally started to call Santana her first name instead of Ms. Lopez when she was at their home. Santana nodded weakly against the blondes chest.

"Sure baby. Why don't you go pick a few movies and wash your face?" Echo jumped up and ran into her room. Quinn got up and pushed the love seat against the couch creating a kind of bed. She lied Santana down and went to grab the quilt off her bed. She draped it over the latina and grabbed tissues and medication. "Take this, sweetheart." Quinn said, lifting the liquid to the girls lips. Santana drank it and made a disgusted face. "It will make you better." Echo came back in and handed her mom Aladdin. "Good choice. It's Santana's favorite." She popped in the movie. Echo laid on the love seat while she crawled in behind Santana on the couch wrapping her arms around the sick latina and pressing her lips to the back of her neck.


	15. Chapter 15

Echo had gone to her room to play when Santana fell asleep. Quinn ran her fingers through the girls hair, watching her struggle to take a full breath without wheezing. Santana woke up in a fit of coughing, Quinn handed her a glass of water while she rubbed circles on the girls back.

"I feel like shit." Santana mumbled, leaning back against the couch.

"Do you want to take a bath? I have some like menthol stuff that helps congestion." Quinn suggested, she nodded and they stood up. Quinn took her into the bathroom and started to run the tub. Santana undressed and Quinn helped her get in and lay down. Quinn left her in the water for a while as she prepared some tea and soup for lunch. She left it to simmer as picked up the phone and idled.

"Hey mom." Quinn said into the receiver.

"_Quinn! How are you! How is my beautiful grandbaby?" Judy asked._

"She's good. She misses you like crazy."

"_Well she better!" Judy laughed, "I'm so disappointed you girls couldn't come home for christmas. It wasn't the same without you."_

_ "_Same. We were thinking since I'm off work until she heads back to school that we'd come home for New Years? Is that okay?"

"_OF COURSE!" She shrieked "When are you coming?"_

"Let me check prices on tickets and by the end of the week for sure."

"_Okay sweetheart! I need to start cleaning!" _With that Judy hung up the phone. Quinn just shook her head and put down the phone. She stirred the soup before going to check on her daughter. Echo was coloring on her desk when Quinn entered the room.

"Babe, start pulling some clothing together. We're gonna head to grandmas in a few days." Quinn smiled and Echo jumped up and hugged her mom.

"Sweet!" Echo exclaimed as she went to her dresser. Quinn helped for a few minutes but went into her room when she heard Santana leave the bathroom. She went in and closed her bedroom door behind them. Santana was shivering in the her towel.

"You look so helpless right now." Quinn commented as she grabbed sweats from her drawer. "Like seriously."

"Shut up." Santana mumbled as she lazily rubbed the water off her hair.

"Sit down." Quinn ordered after she slipped the pants over tanned legs. She ran the towel over black hair then slipped a tank top over her lithe body followed by a long sleeve shirt. She ran the comb through damp hair. "So, Echo asked me this morning if I could take her back to Lima for her break."

"Are you going?" Santana asked, leaning back against her girlfriend.

"Yeah. She misses her grandma and her father… as much as I hate him." Quinn sighed, she pressed her lips against the juncture of the Latina's neck. "I was wondering… If maybe since your not working… maybe you'd like to come with us?"

"Quinn…" Santana started.

"I know we've only been together like two months… but it's your hometown too. I'm sure your family would like to see you."

"I know. My dad calls like every other week and asks me to come home to visit." Santana sighs, "But is it a good idea? Are you even out to your mom?"

"Doesn't matter." Quinn said.

"What doesn't matter? I'm sure she's not going to take a liking to me once she finds out i'm sleeping with you."

"I don't care what she thinks." Quinn said, "I want you to be there so you can distract me from Puck…also so I can rub it in his face that i scored you." Santana smirked at the statement.

"Scored me?" Santana said, "Fineeeeeee." She whined, "Can I sleep now?" Quinn kissed her cheek lightly before tucking her into bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**(Oh my god, i'm so SO sorry for using Aislin insted of Echo in the first posting. Thank you to those who alerted me to the issue! That's what happens when you alternate btween stories with similar children! Sorry! Love you guys!)**

* * *

"This sucks," Santana mumbled as she was being felt up by the airport security guard. She looked over and saw Quinn and Echo breezing through security. "Seriously, chica is this because I'm brown? Cuz' that shits racist." She mumbled to the black FSA attendant. "Look seriously, I don't have anything!" She flailed her arms as the woman rolled her eyes. She looked behind her and saw the blondes making faces at her on the other side of security. After a few minutes, Santana grabbed her shoes and shoved her feet in them before she shuffled over to the other girls. "I hate airplanes."

"Santana got searched," Echo said in a sing song voice. The Latina glared as she readjusted her laptop bag on her shoulder. "Now she's pouting." Quinn laughed slightly before receiving a glare from her girlfriend, she tangled their fingers together as they walked towards the gate. After awhile they boarded the plane and situated themselves on the seats. Echo was siting next to the window, with her mother next to her and Santana on the end. The Latina let out a slight cough as she rested her head back against the seat. Quinn threaded their fingers together on her lap and squeezed the girls hand as they took off.

* * *

They reached Lima and Santana turned onto the main road.

"So, do you want me to drop you off at your mom's?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. She's expecting us, are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Quinn asked as she looked around the town that never seemed to change.

"Nah," Santana replied, "I think i'll just go to my hotel tonight." She turned onto Quinn's road.

"You're not staying with grandma, San?" Echo asked from the backseat.

"No, hun. She's going to stay at a hotel and then visit her family."

"Oh."

"I'll see you tomorrow though." Santana offered up causing the smaller blonde to smile. Santana pulled into the house and put the car in park. Echo jumped out and ran into her grandmothers arms. Santana smiled and looked at her girlfriend. Quinn leaned over and pressed her lips against Santana's before pulling away.

"Text me tonight." She whispered, kissing her cheek before jumping out of the car and grabbing their bags. Santana drove away and headed towards the hotel she decided to stay in. She could have stayed at her parents, but she thought that it would be to awkward. Once inside the room she flopped on the bed and promptly fell asleep. A few hours later she woke up coughing, she rolled off the bed and headed into the bathroom and soaked in the tub trying not to cough her lung out. Her phone vibrated and she grabbed it off the toilet, she smiled when she saw the picture Quinn had sent her. She had taken a picture of her face, she was pouting. Santana flipped out the keyboard and typed.

S-_I miss you too. _

_ Q- What are you doing?_

_ S- Taking a bath… you should come in with me._

_ Q- Mmm. Remember last time?_

_ S- When Echo complained the next morning when she got home from her sleepover that the floor was all wet? Yeah, I remember._

_ Q- Whatever. _

_ S- How's your mom?_

_ Q- Good, lonely. My sister got her a cat._

_ S- Cool._

_ Q- Are you seeing your folks tomorrow?_

_ S- Don't remind me. Honestly, I can't believe you dragged me here._

_ Q- I promised you lots of sex. Preferably in random places while we visit with our former friends._

_ S- You better. _

_ Q- Count on it. _

Santana put the phone down as she crawled out of the now chilly water, she walked into the bedroom and changed into her pajamas and curled under the covers. Her phone rang a few seconds later.

"You ignored me." Quinn said, her voice carrying over an apparent pout.

"I had to get dressed and into bed," Santana explained. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Santana yawned as she pulled the blankets over her head. "I don't want to see my parents tomorrow."

"I know you don't." Quinn sighed. Santana's relationship had been strained with her parents for years. Santana acted out as a teenager, she tried to get the attention of her immigrant parents who worked hard to provide for the family. She rebelled against the strict upbringing and drank, smoked and had more sex than she was even comfortable with. Her father found out one day, he walked in on her and Brittany; the blonde girl ran out of the house, but Santana had to face her father. He yelled at her, he called her some of the worst names he could muster and she just took it. She starred at the wall and when he didn't say anything more she looked him in the eye. They starred at each other for minutes before she grabbed her jacket and walked out of the house. Santana came back to school a week later with a black eye, and never mentioned her father again.

"San?" Quinn said after a few minutes of silence. "He can't hurt you anymore." Santana laughed sightly, "What?"

"It wasn't him who hit me back in the dad." She sighed, "He came to find me after I walked out. He apologized for yelling and calling me a whore. My mother hit me, she's the one who couldn't handle me."

"You're better than her. Just go, say hello then come back to my house."

"What about your mom?"

"I already told her about you, she wants to meet you again." Quinn smiled, "So come over. We can fool around in my old room."

"Sold." Santana laughed, "Are you always going to incise me with sex?"

"Yes."

"Good to know." Santana smirked, "Baby, I gotta go to sleep."

"Alright. I adore you."

"You too, see you tomorrow." Santana yawned before hanging up the phone.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Happy New Year! Hope everyone had a safe and fun night! Please enjoy, I love the reviews i've been getting it keeps me going. Anyway, the next chapter will have some of the old Glee Clubbers, including Brittany! Whoot.)**

**

* * *

**

Taking the steps leading up to the front of her childhood home were some of the hardest she ever had to take. This was the first time in five years she's been to the house, she always worked it to take more classes or be working during her final years of college and the first years of her adult life. Her dad had come to Boston more than once to visit, but never her mother. Santana took a breath before rapping her knuckles on the wooden door.

"I'm sorry we already give at chur… Santana." Her mother exclaimed as she laid eyes on her daughter. "Wow. Hi."

"Hey Mami," She said quietly, "How are you?" Angela looked at her now grown daughter, her eyes taking in her long black hair, black jeans and form fitting black shirt.

"I'm fine," She replied before calling over her shoulder. "Jorge! Come here." She backed up so Santana could enter the house. Her father turned the corner and broke out into a huge smile, gathering his youngest child in his arms.

"Mija." He whispered into her hair. Santana saw her mom scoff and cross her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a break from work and a friend of mines family lives nearby, so we came back for a few days." She stated.

"A friend like that girl from Boston was? Or that retarded blonde from high school?" Her mom mumbled as she walked away. Her father gave her an apologetic look.

"Yeah mom, like Emily and Brittany." Santana replied honestly, accepting the cup of coffee from her father. She took a sip to calm her down so she was less likely to jump across the room and punch the older woman in the face. "How's Michael and his wife?"

"He's doing well, Samantha is pregnant." Her mother said, "I'm very excited to be a grandmother."

"I bet." Santana replied, she sipped her coffee and looked around the living room. Pictures of her brother and sister… but none of her. She sighed, she knew that her mother was ashamed of her and would rather not have people ask about their youngest child. "How's work dad?"

"It's going really well, the other practice in town closed so I'm kinda the only one." He smiled proudly, "How about you? Are you working?"

"I am," She smiled, "I'm a guidance councilor. I moved to New York."

"You moved?" Her mother asked, barley paying attention to the conversation. "Why? I thought you were in Boston."

"I was, but when I finished school I needed a change. A friend of mine told me about an opening in New York, so I moved."

"What about… your life in Boston?" Her dad asked, obviously questioning her relationship with her ex Emily.

"Things change," She shrugged, "My life didn't work there anymore and I wanted a change."

"So she dumped you." Angela snapped.

"Yeah mom, Emily dumped me." Santana sighed, "We didn't work."

"Well, big surprise. A relationship with a woman will never work, haven't you realized that yet?" She said in a tone that was like one that you'd talk to a small child in.

"Mom. I respect that you do not approve of my lifestyle, but it does work. Emily and I didn't, but you know what. I moved to New York, I have an apartment, an amazing job and a especially amazing person in my life."

"What kind of slut are you with now?" Her mother spat. Santana got up and sighed, she looked at her father with an apologetic smile and grabbed her coat. She slid her shoulders into it and turned back around.

"I tired. I came back here, even though I didn't want to… I thought you might have changed, but you didn't. I'm sorry dad, but I've forgiven you; but I'll never forgive her. If you want to be apart of my life, give me a call. If you don't go screw yourself." Santana exclaimed before walking out the front door and heading to her car. She slid in and let out a groan of frustration, she turned over the engine and pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Quinn's mom's. When she pulled in she saw Echo, Quinn and Mrs. Fabray playing in the snow creating a snow man family. She got out and smiled when the bundled up little blond bounded over into her arms.

"Hey kid." Santana smiled accepting the girls hug.

"Hi! Are you here to play with us?" Echo asked, her face blushed with cold. Santana shrugged, Quinn sauntered over to her and when Echo released her arms and Quinn slid hers around the Latina's neck. Echo ran back over to her snow pile and Quinn leaned in and pressed their lips together.

"Hi." Quinn whispered as she pulled away. Santana smiled and nuzzled into the blondes neck, "Was it that bad?" Santana nodded against her skin and just held her tighter. "Come on, I'll make it better." Santana pulled away with a smirk, but was quickly pulled and thrown into a pile of snow.

"What the… Quinn." Santana exclaimed with a growl, as she pulled the blonde into the pile with her. Echo and Judy laughed, as the women rolled around trying to smash snow in each others face. After a few minutes they pulled away shivering. Quinn looked up at her mother and smiled.

"Mom, you remember Santana right? She was a cheerio with me."

"It's nice to see you again, my dear." Judy smiled and shook the girls hand. "You two go get warm and I'll get Elizabeth changed upstairs." Quinn nodded and got up with Santana. They both ran into the house as Judy shook her head knowingly. Quinn pulled her into the basement bedroom, she pushed her against the door and fused their lips together.

"Baby," Santana moaned as she stripped the blonde from her snow covered clothing. Quinn parted their kiss to turn on the shower behind her and undress herself. Santana did the same and quickly grabbed the other girls hand and pulled her under the spray. She pushed Quinn against the wall and kissed her, while pushing her thigh between her legs. The blonde threw her head back and quickly mirrored her stance. They moved together, lips pulling on tender skin and bodies frantically thrusting. They fell over the edge of lust and held onto each others bodies lazily. After a few moments, the Latina grabbed the body wash and started rubbing it into the other girls pale skin.

"I missed you."

"You too baby," Santana smiled, "How is it here?"

"Good. I forgot how much I missed my mom. Echo missed her as well."

"I'm glad you guys fixed your relationship." She smiled, rubbing shampoo into long blonde hair.

"How was your parents."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Santana whispered, lathering her up. Quinn nodded and stood under the spray. "So we're having dinner tonight with who?"

"Puck, Brittany, Mike and Finn." Quinn said, as she started washing the Latina's olive skin. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Santana said, "Then Echo said Puck is coming back to spend New Years Eve with her?"

"That's what he said." Quinn sighed, as they rinsed off and got out of the shower and wrapped themselves in towels. "But, who knows."

"Can you wear that sexy blue dress you brought?" Santana said, her eyes bright with hope. Quinn laughed and kissed the blonde before nodding. "Sweet."


	18. Chapter 18

Quinn zipped up her dress and shook out her hair. She slid into her shoes and left her childhood bedroom. Santana was sitting on the couch showing flashcards to Echo.

"Querio… Um.. to like?" Echo guessed as she looked at the brunette.

"Close, to want." Santana smiled, "but very good."

"Mommy, you look amazing!" Echo exclaimed as she looked behind Santana's head. She turned around and looked behind her, and dropped the cards.

"Shit," She said as she fumbled the paper. "Sorry Echo. Quinn you look, wow."

"Thanks, San." Quinn smiled as the Latina stood up and walked closer to her. Quinn's eyes raked down Santana's body, the girl was wearing black skinny jeans with motorcycle boots. She also had on a crisp white dress shirt with a stripped black vest overtop of it. her hair was left loose, and she had on her glasses.

"You look," Quinn said, her eyes raking over the Latina. "We should get going." Santana nodded before grabbing her jacket and sliding it over shoulders. She held Quinn's out for her, she slid into it and turned around to face the girl. "You ready?"

"Ugh. As i'll ever be." Santana groaned.

"Mom?" Quinn yelled, as the older blonde entered the living room from the kitchen.

"You girls looks lovely," Just exclaimed with a smile. "You heading out?"

"Yep, you two will be okay for the night?" Quinn asked, eyeing her mother and her daughter.

"Why do you look like like I'm going to do something bad?" Echo asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because last time I left the two of you, you painted her room cotton candy pink." Quinn glared at her mother.

"She no longer lives here, how much trouble can we get in." Judy asked with a smiled. "Just go, have fun be young adults. Don't come home before 3am."

"Goodnight." Quinn said, still glaring at her mother. She took Santana's hand and led her out of the house.

* * *

Santana pulled into breadsticks and parked, she looked over to Quinn.

"So, you've stayed in contact with them?" Santana asked as she checked her makeup.

"Yep, somewhat. Puck because of E… Brit and Mike have the studio where she used to dance before we moved and Finn is just around." Quinn said, as she got ready to get out of the car. "Come on, your beautiful lets go." Santana sighed and got out. She pulled her coat closer to her body as she took the blondes hand and they walked towards the door. She looked around when she got inside, she saw familiar faces in the back of the restaurant. They started to walked towards them when Brittany jumped up and ran towards them.

"Quinn! S!" She exclaimed as she gathered them into a hug. Brittany looked the same, she was tall and her body was still impeccably formed. She pulled away from the other blonde and wrapped her arms around Santana in a tight hug, "I missed you!"

"You too, Brit." Santana said into the blonde girls hair. Quinn smiled from the side before tugging on Brittany's hand.

"Lets go sit." Quinn smiled. Brittany smiled and moved back to the table, closely followed by Quinn and Santana. Everyone stood up when they got back Mike hugged Quinn while Finn bashfully smiled at Santana.

"Hey Finn." Santana said, taking in the boy's form. He had grown into his limbs and he didn't look half bad. Puck put his hand on her hip which caused her to turn quickly, he smirked with that gaze that used to work so well on her. "Puck." He pulled her into his well built arms and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Santana, you look sexy as hell." He exclaimed his eyes roaming down her body. He pulled away and moved to Quinn, he smiled at her. "Baby momma."

"Puck." Quinn said coldly, before moving to Santana's side. Everyone sat down, Santana pulled out the blondes chair for her before she sat down, Quinn smiled as the Latina sat next to her. "It's so good to see you guys!"

"We've missed you, Quinn. How's Echo?" Brittany asked excitedly, her eyes bright.

"She's good, Britt. She's with my mom tonight, you should come see her tomorrow." Quinn smiled.

"Okay!" She exclaimed, turning to Mike. "Can I?"

"Why are you asking me?" He laughed, "Go ahead." He smiled softly holding his wife's hand. "How have you been, Santana?"

"Good, very good." She smiled, "I'm in New York, teaching and such." She looked down. It was a little bit awkward being with people she hadn't seen in years. "Congratulations, by the way." She noted in regards to Mike and Brittany. "I didn't know, I would have sent something, come or whatever."

"It was really small, just kinda my mom, Brit's parents and Quinn." Mike smiled, squeezing his blondes hand. "It kinda needed to happen quickly."

"What do you mean?" Santana questioned.

"I have a baby." Brittany beamed. Which caused Santana to gape, she looked at Quinn with widened eyes. Quinn looked down, feeling bad that she didn't tell her about that part. "He's almost one."

"Wow." Santana said.

"I know, right?" Finn interjected, with a goofy smile. "But, he's cute."

"I bet." Santana said, still disbelieving that the blonde was a mother. "Quinn didn't tell me."

"Sorry." Quinn whispered, her hand squeezing the Latina's knee. "How is Shun?"

"Good. He already like moves around and dances some when we bring him to the studio. It's a good thing we gave him the middle name of Wu." Mike said proudly, "It means Dance in Chinese."

"Cute." Santana smiled, as she chewed on a breadstick. "Oh my god I forgot how good these are." She moaned as she enjoyed the flavor. The table laughed.

"I forgot how sexy that sound was, S." Puck joked, receiving a glare from both blondes at the table. "What?"

"Nothing." Quinn said, blushing slightly. "Finn how's work? Kurt said you're working for your Burt?"

"Yeah." He smiled, "I am, it's pretty good. I actually joined the national guard doing mechanic stuff a year or so back so I'm actually heading out soon."

"Wow." Santana smiled, Finn had seemingly changed the most in the last few years. He seemed happy and put together, unlike the rest of her former friends. "That's cool. My uncle and brother are in the army, let me know if you need some contacts."

"Thanks, Santana!" He exclaimed, as she twisted his fork in his pasta. "Puck how was your gig saturday?"

"Freaking sweet!" He smirked, "The club was packed! There was producer there and he had this great after party… I mean like crazy chicks and booze." He kept going on, Santana looked over at Quinn and saw the girl roll her eyes.

"Puck are you going to see your daughter while she's here?" Quinn asked, pushing a piece of broccoli around her plate.

"I mean yeah, she's here with you?"

"No Puck, we left her in New York." Santana said sarcastically. Finn and Brittany picked up on the fact the Latina said 'we', they looked at the two girls and Finn smiled knowingly.

"Jesus, Santana attitude used to make you more sexy…" he said, "Well, I guess nothings changed." Puck leaned over and moved to whisper in her ear when Santana pushed him away. "What the hell, you married or something?"

"No." Santana said sternly, "But i'm with someone so back off." Puck pouted into his chair as Santana took a bite of her pasta. Quinn smiled slightly as she stroked the other girls thigh under the table. Brittany watched them, slightly jealous about the fact her friend and her ex were together now. Mike slid his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek when he finished. After everyone finished, they drank their coffee in small talk.

"We gotta I home, I have work early." Finn exclaimed before saying his goodbyes and leaving. Puck had left earlier to head out to a gig, leaving the two couples.

"Britt, we need to get home too. We only have the sitter until 11." He explained apologetically. Brittany nodded, standing up and hugging everyone.

"Can we bring Shaun over tomorrow?" Brittany asked, "I want Echo to see him!"

"Of course Brittany," Quinn smiled, "Pucks coming over at like noon so you come too."

"Great." She hugged her again before moving to Santana. "Hi."

"Hey, B." Santana smiled, "I really did miss you. I would have come home for the wedding if you asked."

"I know. I wanted to do it without you, so I knew I could."

"You always could do anything without me, Brit. I just liked doing things with you when we were little." Santana explained, "I can't wait to see the baby."

"He's so cute, San!" Brittany gushed, "He's all asian looking and adorable!"

"How could he not be!"

"I also want to hear how long you've been sleeping with Q!" Brittany exclaimed as she bounded into the waiting car. Santana gaped and looked over at her equally as stunned girlfriend.


	19. Chapter 19

Santana looked up from her place on the Fabray's couch, she closed her book when Echo swung open the door for Brittany.

"Aunty B!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the blondes legs. Brittany ruffled the girls hair as she hiked the baby up in her arms. The little black haired boy looked around the room from behind the layers of clothing he was wearing. "He's so big!"

"He is!" Brittany exclaimed as she closed the door behind her and kneeled down on the floor. She took the boy out of his jacket and shoes before letting him crawl over the the smaller girl. Echo crawled around following him and tickling him when Quinn came back into the room. She hugged Brittany before taking the blondes coat and hanging it up. She scooped down and picked up the baby and spun him in the air.

"Hi Shun!" She exclaimed causing him to giggle uncontrollably when he was getting tickled. "You are so big and beautiful." Santana smiled as she heard the baby's laugh. It sounded identical to his mothers, he had her eyes and Mikes features. "Santana, come meet him." Quinn said sternly, Santana walked over and smiled at the little boy. Brittany beamed and looked at her old friend, she ran her finger down the baby's nose and cooed.

"Baby Shun," She said, her voice in a cute tone, "This is your auntie Santana. Santana, this is Shun Wu Chang."

"Hi, Shun Chang." Santana replied, as she looked at the baby. "He's cute, B."

"I know right, he's squishy and stuff." Brittany beamed, "Remember when E was all lumpy?"

"I was never lumpy!" Echo exclaimed as she reached up to take the baby. They moved to the couch and Quinn took Santana's hand.

"You okay?" She whispered, Santana just nodded as she sat down next to Quinn. During junior year, Santana and Brittany had a falling out. Santana finally got set to a boarding school out of state because of the fact she kept getting in trouble. She started acting out more when she found out why Brittany had broken off their relationship to be with Artie. Santana took this hard, because she was in love with the blonde. She was scared to admit it, but she started lashing out more and more after the girls split. She made both of their lives a living hell during her remaining time at the school.

"Yeah. I'm cool." Santana said.

"So. How long have you two been having sex?" Brittany asked out of the blue.

"Brittany." Quinn glared, the other blonde just shrugged. "Awhile now."

"I knew San like girls, but Quinn why didn't I know you did?"

"I didn't really admit it until recently'. I had a few experiences in college but I stopped dating all together to raise Echo." Quinn explained, "Then when she started getting a little older and we moved to New York and I thought I should see whats out there."

"Yay, Q. I'm excited you've always needed someone to love you!" Brittany exclaimed, checking over her shoulder to see Echo playing with Shun. "So, how did you and San get together?" Santana looked up at her name and smiled a bit when she saw Quinn blush.

"I work at Echo's school." Santana explained, "She came in and I needed to talk to her mother and there was Quinn. We had dinner and such and I guess it just kinda happened." She shrugged and looked at Quinn, "How did you and Mike happen? You were with Artie last time I saw you." Brittany's face faltered as she thought about it.

"Um yeah. Well, I was with Artie and we graduated and whatever… but then he said he wanted to go to college… and I couldn't. He said we could stay together but at Pucks party we got drunk and I had sex with Mike. I told Artie and he said that he wanted to be with Tina anyway. So yeah. I started sleeping with mike and then got pregnant." She shrugged, Quinn patted the girls knee calmingly. Knowing that it wasn't what ether Mike or Brittany were looking to happen in their lives, but they loved their son and they had each other. "He loves me."

"Good." Santana smiled, noting the sadness in the girls voice.

Santana stood in the kitchen as she stirred her tea. Quinn had been playing with the kids when Brittany went to look for her old friend.

"Hi." Brittany whispered as she moved closer to the island. "You look really good, San."

"Thanks, B." Santana replied, her eyes looking down to the mug in her hands.

"Are you happy with Quinn?" Brittany asked, her eyes fixated on the Latina. "I mean. Does she make you, are you and her…"

"I get what you mean Brit, but yeah… she makes me happy." Santana exclaimed, "Does Mike make you?"

"He's good to me," Brittany replied. "He loves me and he takes really good care of Shun. I'm always worried i'm gonna forget something or him somewhere."

"You won't. You are a good mom, B." Santana smiled and they looked at each other

"Thank you." Brittany smiled, "I loved you, you know that right?"

"Brit…"

"No. San, I loved you for like ever. You said we couldn't be together if I was with Artie. You never gave me a chance to reconsider if I wanted to be with you or not. I would have stayed…" Santana sighed deeply as she ran her hand over her face.

"Brittany… You wouldn't have stayed with me. We both know that. I would have screwed it up, or pissed you off at some point. I would have gone off to college and would have had to leave you behind. Don't think about the past Brittany… Stay focused on your son and husband… they adore you."

* * *

Santana laid back on her Quinn's childhood bed, her arm draped over her eyes. A few minutes later, the blonde came in and shut the door behind herself. She twisted the lock and moved to lay behind the Latina, she wrapped her arms around the girl and held her close.

"Hi." She whispered, as she ghosted her lips against the back of the girls neck.

"Hey." Santana replied as she laced her fingers though the blondes.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet since earlier." Quinn said, her thumb rubbing against the girls skin.

"Yeah…" Santana sighed, "B said she loved me back in the day."

"Duh."

"Don't say duh. She could have put me out of my misery back in the day." Santana groaned. "Instead she dumped me for the nerd on wheels." Quinn rolled her eyes and moved to straddle her girlfriend. She looked down into her eyes.

"Stop it." Quinn demanded, "Don't be stupid. I think that you should stop worrying about your past. You are so much different then you were back then."

"Not really." Santana grumbled as she tried to divert her gaze.

"Yes… you are." Quinn said sternly, "I think the best thing that ever happened to you was leaving Lima. I know it was because you got in trouble, but if you would have stayed you would have been arrested or something." Quinn leans down and kisses the girls pouting lips. "Baby, if you didn't leave we would have never been together."

"I know." Santana mumbled, as she leaned up into the kiss. "I don't know. Just seeing her today was just… odd. I can't believe she has a kid."

"I know, but so do I." Quinn pointed out.

"It's different." Santana rolled her eyes, "You know it is."

"Shut up and kiss me, Santana." the blonde ordered. Santana leaned up and kissed the girls lips, sliding her hands around her thighs.


End file.
